


Secrets of a Successful Marriage

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: They have an understanding.





	Secrets of a Successful Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Secrets of a Successful Marriage  
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com  
Category: drabble, AU, Amy/Donna. [implied]  
Josh/Donna, Josh/Amy, Josh/Sam.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: They have an understanding.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Secrets of a Successful Marriage by Michelle K.**

"We should've done this before you got married." 

"We have an understanding," Donna replies. Inwardly cringing at the silly euphemism for being in a meaningless marriage, she continues unbuttoning Amy's blouse. 

"I know."

"Oh. Of course." Josh was probably sleeping with Sam for half of his relationship with Amy. Why should it be a surprise that things haven't changed? She kisses Amy after she slides the garment down her shoulders, fingers brushing over bare skin. "I meant I've wanted to do this for a long time," Amy whispers. 

Donna smiles, trying to remember if this is what happiness feels like. 

END


End file.
